


just say the word

by pasupare



Series: Resembool AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Resembool AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasupare/pseuds/pasupare
Summary: Maybe Ling was alittleinto the hot-headed alchemist. Or maybe a little infatuated. He wasn’t so sure, and it didn’t really matter to him as he spent less time considering his own feelings, and more time thinking about the boy himself.





	just say the word

Being a teenager is tough. Not as tough as being the prince of the largest empire in the world and risking your life to gain privilege to the crown by getting possessed by the human embodiment of one of the seven cardinal sins—but, that’s not this story. So, yeah, being a teenager is tough. It’s especially difficult when you start developing feelings for the most clueless boy in town, who just so happens to have feelings for the most beautiful girl in town. Probably.

Regardless, Ling really liked the new friends he had made in Resembool. Al was probably the sweetest person he had ever met in his life—aside from the rare moments he got upset, which, Ling won’t lie, were usually justified. As for Winry, she was so full of passion and and always ready to take the world on. Winry was one of the first ones to warm up to him and Lan Fan, and Ling really appreciated the friendly welcome.

As for Ed, well, at first Ling _really_ loved to tease him. Ed just made it way too easy, and Ling couldn’t get enough of how beautiful the other boy looked when he got so flustered. But over time, Ling had started to get to know the young alchemist more personally. As they started having more thorough conversations, Ling realized how bright and brilliant Ed really was. He was just so spirited and determined, and never let anything keep him down. Ling also began to realize how kind and forgiving the blonde was, despite what he would have you think. Ed never stayed mad at anybody for long, and, even though he seemed abrasive at times, he was incredibly gentle when the situation called for it.

One night, when Ling had let himself in through Ed’s window, the two of them had planned to grab something to eat downstairs. As they got to the kitchen, Ed caught sight of his mom sitting alone at the table, head in her hands. Ed didn’t have to tell Ling to hang back as he immediately made his way over to hug her and just hold onto his distraught mother. Ling didn’t want to intrude on such a private moment, so he retreated back down the hallway, but could still hear their interaction.

Mrs. Elric, not realizing Ling was present, began to sob quietly into her son's arms. All the while, Ed reminded her over and over of how much he loved her. Ling could feel his heart flip when he heard Ed declare he would do anything for her and Al—that she didn’t need to worry about anything. He would take care of them. Never voicing the _'Because_ he _won’t'_ that Ling just knew played in Ed’s mind.

Ling, of course, went back to Ed’s room and pretended like he hadn’t heard anything. But that moment really solidified his feelings for the boy, even if Ed didn’t know. For somebody like Ling, who all but ran away from his oppressive father, and left his little sister and mother there to face him on their own, he felt extremely small in comparison to somebody like Ed. Ed who was so willing to give everything up for the people he loved—his whole life even. Although he shared the sentiment, Ling couldn’t help but feel selfish considering his current circumstances.

Ling had been able to travel to Amestris with his best friend on the single condition that he would keep up his studies. Ling’s father was extremely strict, despite having no sentimental attachment toward his children, and would not allow for some leisurely trip to a foreign country without an ulterior motive. That motive being that Ling would finally have the chance to improve his Amestrian conversation skills, and provide the long-needed amiable foreign relations for his father’s company.

While Ling couldn’t give a single shit about the future of his dad’s company, he was anxious to get out of the house after fifteen long years of dealing with the asshole. Ling had finally been able to spend his sixteenth birthday in the company of friends, but couldn’t help wishing his mom and little sister could have been there. They were the only family Ling was really close to anymore, and he wanted to protect them more than anything. But he couldn’t do that without some sort of power over his father. While Ling despised his father, as well as his _darling_ corporation, he knew that complying with his father’s wishes would give him leverage over the man. But, sometimes it _really_ felt like he was just running away.

That’s why, in order to see his beloved Edward as much as possible, Ling found himself staying up late into the night studying as much as he could cram in. He had never been one for needing much sleep as long as he ate his fill, and seeing Ed was more of a priority for him at this point.

So, maybe Ling was a _little_ into the hot-headed alchemist. Or maybe a little infatuated. He wasn’t so sure, and it didn’t really matter to him as he spent less time considering his own feelings, and more time thinking about the boy himself. And, in turn, making his way to Ed’s house whenever he felt was socially reasonable.

Actually, after a couple months of showing up at the Elric’s house, unannounced, it wasn’t long before Ling had gotten to know Mrs. Elric pretty well, too. There were many times he would get there before either of the two sons were ready for company, so Mrs. Elric would be the one to entertain Ling. Today was one of those days.

It was probably around eight in the morning by the time Ling reached that house on the hill. Mrs. Elric greeted him as she always does, offering him some tea while wearing that caring smile of hers. The fact alone that she remembered that Ling didn’t drink coffee (despite his awful attempts to do so, as to not offend his hostess) was enough to fill him with affection. It was obvious where both Ed and Al got their more compassionate sides from.

Sometimes, Mrs. Elric really reminded Ling of his own mother. His mother who had so selflessly given her life to her children, knowing full well their father would never do the same. Ling missed her so much sometimes that it _hurt_ , but when he was at the Elric’s house, he didn’t feel that loneliness. Not that he stopped missing his family, but just that he was able to forget about that longing, if only for a couple of hours a day. The Elric's made Ling feel _safe_.

Ling’s mother was actually the topic of conversation—concerning her similar love for gardening to Mrs. Elric—when Ling heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

“Hey, Mom, is there still some coffee left for— Oh,” Ed caught sight of the guest at their kitchen table, only to continue his morning routine, “Hey, Ling.”

“Hi, Ed,” Ling’s smile was soft. Ed had very clearly just gotten out of the shower; his long blonde hair still collecting beads of water until they ran down the back of his shirt. Ling hardly ever got to see Ed with his hair down, but had decided long ago he _really_ liked it that way.

Mrs. Elric turned her attention toward her son as well, “Yes, sweetie. It might be a little cold, though.”

Not noticing the use of an endearing pet-name in front of one of his friends, Ed just noted, “‘S fine. Thanks.” He poured himself a cup of room-temperature coffee before joining the other two at the table, “So, why’re you here, anyway?”

“To drink tea with your kind mother, of course,” Ling joked, which rewarded him with a laugh from Mrs. Elric.

“Y’know, I think that’s the only reason Al and I have any friends,” Ed played along, “You guys just wanna hang out with our mom.”

“You’re finally catching on!” Not before Ed let out a snort into his coffee, Ling ceased his teasing to explain, “I was just bored and figured you were free since it’s Sunday.”

Ed brought his hands to the back of his head to start braiding his hair and looked at the ceiling in contemplation, “Yeah, I don’t think I had anything planned today. I’m down.”

“Well then, I think it’s time I went to the market," Mrs. Elric got out of her seat and gently pushed her chair in, "Do you boys need anything?”

Ling chirped a “No, thank you” right as Ed requested, “More shampoo.”

“Alright. I’ll see you two later, then,” Mrs. Elric gave them a gentle smile, before making her leave.

After they said their own goodbye’s, Ed and Ling sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Ling noticed Ed had started over his braid.

“Any plans for today, then?” Ed posed.

Ling exaggerated his ‘thinking’ expression, “Do you wanna go into town for awhile? I actually need to get some shopping done for Fu.”

“Oh, so you’re just using me for your chores. I see,” Ed joked as he combed out his hair for the third time, “Ugh, this damn hair. Sometimes I just want to cut it off.”

“You _know_ you shouldn’t put it up while it’s still drying, Ed,” Ling scolded from experience.

Ed huffed in frustration, letting his arms down to rest, “Yeah, but it’s still too wet and my back’s getting soaked. It’s annoying.”

Ling hummed in thought for a moment before signalling for Ed to move closer, “Come here. I’ll do it.”

“Didn’t you just say I shouldn’t braid it?” Ed complained, yet still complied with the request, handing Ling his hairtie.

Ling shooed Ed’s hand away, “I’m not going to braid it; I’m just going to get it out of the way.”

Ed looked confused, but still turned his back to Ling to let him work his magic, “Okay. Nothing weird, though.”

“No promises,” Ling sang jokingly.

Ling used one hand to collect the long strands of golden hair, and the other to slowly and gently brush out the knots that had collected from Ed’s earlier failed attempts at braiding. His hair was so soft around Ling’s fingers, even while still dripping with water. Rarely had Ling ever gotten the chance to actually feel Ed’s hair, let alone so intimately. But the golden locks definitely lived up to Ling’s expectations. He was savoring this moment.

Eventually, though, Ling’s fingers caught on a knot that was a little too strong, making Ed suck in a sharp breath of pain.

“Shit, sorry,” Ling hesitated before Ed gave him the ‘okay’ to start again.

Once Ling was satisfied with the condition of his friend’s hair, he ran his fingers along the base of Ed’s scalp to bring the strands up to a higher position. He repeated the motions a few times, making sure he had all of his hair in one hand. And then a couple _more_ times, just for good measure. Or maybe so he could keep combing Ed’s hair. Who knows.

Finally, Ling carefully started to twist the blonde’s hair until it formed into a loose bun. Ignoring the hairtie Ed had offered earlier, Ling, instead, took a pencil off of the table, and carefully stuck it through the base of the bun.

Pleased with his work, Ling patted Ed on the shoulders, “All done.”

Ed pushed himself forward and— Ling hadn’t noticed how far back Ed had actually leaned into his touch. _Cute_.

Ed apprehensively brought his hand to the back of his head, “What’d you put in my hair?”

“Just a pencil. You’re hair’s wet enough right now to keep it there, and it won’t leave a crease like a hairtie will.”

Taking a moment to squeeze the bun and then whip his head around a few times to test the durability, Ed beamed, “Hey, this works pretty well!”

Ling grinned in self-satisfaction at his handiwork, “We can take it down later so it can dry properly, but for now this’ll keep it out of your way.”

“Thanks, Ling,” Ed looked like an excited little kid who had just found a new toy.

“No problem,” Ling’s smile transformed into something a little more mischievous, “I’ll take any chance I can to handle that beautiful hair of yours.”

Whipping around to face Ling, Ed went through a series of emotions before landing on indignation, highlighted only by his deep blush, “You!” Ed opened and closed his mouth a couple times in frantic thought before deciding on, “Why do you always have to do that?!”

“Do what? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ling’s apparent innocence was betrayed by the smirk spreading across his face, “I was just complimenting my friend. My very beautiful, very attractive friend.”

If it was even possible, Ling thought Ed’s face got even more red, “Just like that! You always have to go and make things weird!”

Ling’s facade finally fell when he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. He wasn’t laughing _at_ Ed, just at his choice of words. ‘Weird’ worked, but it definitely danced around Ling’s implications.

As his amusement faded, though, his smile turned much gentler. Ling placed an elbow on the table and leaned his chin into his hand as he looked at the embarrassed boy in front of him, “Sorry, Ed. If it bothers you, I’ll stop.”

Ed took a moment to glare at the antagonist before he got up and aggressively pushed his chair in. “Whatever,” he stomped over to Ling and grabbed his hand, pulling him up before his legs were ready, “Let’s just go.”

Catching himself before he fell on his face, Ling started to laugh lightheartedly again as Ed pulled him along, “Anything you say, Ed.”

 _He didn’t tell me to stop, though_.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd be back and here I am! More than anything, I guess this was just world building for Ling's story in this AU. Also, I'm beginning to sense a pattern in how I'm ending these fics but shrugs
> 
> Just some notes: I totally made up Ling being close to his mom! People usually HC as her being either really close to him, or not present at all, but I like to think they have a good relationship (he deserves it). Also, if it wasn't obvious, Mei was the little sister I kept referencing. He still has a couple of sibling, but not as many as canon lol. But because there's so many, he doesn't really know them that well. Mei is the youngest, so he's most protective over her.
> 
> If you have any questions about the AU I'd love to answer them! _(:3 」∠)_  
> Also, again, my FMA twitter is @soraakaze


End file.
